


Crème De La Crème

by gooberAscendant



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-04
Updated: 2014-06-04
Packaged: 2018-02-03 10:00:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1740548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gooberAscendant/pseuds/gooberAscendant
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fill for the prompt: Crème de la crème (French) - the best of the best.</p><p>(HSWC Bonus Round 2)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crème De La Crème

Rose giggles. You aren’t sure why. You had merely asked her if she was tired and needed to return to her sleeping quarters. Perhaps she took it as an invitation for sexual intercourse, but that hardly seems to you like a particularly humorous proposition. But then, she finds many normally non-comedic statements absolutely hilarious once she has consumed a sufficient quantity of soporifics.

“If you are not ready for sleep, maybe it would be prudent to eat something other than the beverages you have been drinking?” You wish she did not imbibe so much of the substance. You miss the Rose that you had first encountered. The Rose that was inscrutable, powerful, always ready with a witty retort or sarcastic statement. This Rose can barely stand, leaning on you for balance. She finds herself to be an even greater master of comedy than ever, but you are growing ever more convinced that this new mastery is imagined, and is not simply going over your head.

“Nooooo,” is her response, “‘nless it’s eaping you.” She licks her lips in a wide circle. Her flirtations intrigue you, and you would very much like to act on them, but you are uncomfortable when she is like this. She is always like this, these days. if only she would make such propositions before drinking.

“I do not believe that is a good idea right now.” When you first learned of her existence, you became immediately enamored with the idea of her. A master of magic, a mastermind whose understanding and knowledge could not be matched. She seemed so in control, even as she was presented with impossible situations. She seemed perfect.

The illusion was shattered in many ways when you finally met. But she still proved herself worthy of your admiration. Though not the impossibly powerful being of legend you had imagined, she was still incredibly intelligent and a pleasure to speak with. She still had an insight that made you feel as though she knew you better than anyone ever had. Better than you knew yourself.

You fell in love all over again, now with the reality rather than the projection of her that you had created in your mind. You fell in love with her flaws, her dark drive to tear her session apart, her constant lack of sincerity. You fell in love with her beauty and her brilliance. You fell in love with her reality.

She leans up to kiss you. You kiss her back. She tastes bitter, like poison mixed with disappointment.


End file.
